


Deal with the Devil. (Scömíche)

by babblewrites



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Wizard, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent angel who does not follow the law is always destined to become a fallen one...</p><p>Mitch is a fallen angel who was pure but now turned to the dark side after he betrayed his kind.<br/>Now, he wanders around trying to find his next victim.</p><p>One day, Mitch meets Scott, a very handsome guy that Mitch takes a liking to....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Two parents wait eagerly to see the newborn baby. As the crying infant is handed to the mother she gladly takes the small child, slowly rocking it back and forth in her arms. She gives a proud smile as she receives a kiss to the forehead from her husband who looks fondly at their new child. 

“Congratulations it’s a boy,” the nurse said, smiling at the new parents.

The baby had soft, dark fair hair that was just a tuft on his small head along with thick eyelashes which was clearly inherited by the parents. While the parents continued to coo and idolise their newborn the mother spoke up “Mitchell” she breathed, looking up to her husband who smiled at the name,

“It’s perfect” he replied gently caressing little Mitchell’s head, he stirred in his mother's arms.

“He will be an angel: one of the Goddess’s children” His mother said, gently rocking the bundle. Mitchell’s eyes opened to reveal very dark coloured orbs almost bottomless pits in the eyes of such an innocent child, his mother gasped and his father was in shock.

“HOW?” he screamed as he did not want his child looking like an outcast. The mother looked over at her child caressing his head,

“I will love him anyway” she said calmly glancing back to her husband his face was still reddened from his outburst but calmed down when he saw his wife look lovingly at the small child.

Not convinced, but still willing to keep his wife happy, he said, “Ok, we both will,” kissing her on the lips and then staring at the delicate child, wrapped in the pure crisp blanket.

As time went on Mitchell’s parents treated him like a normal child despite his dark coloured eyes, the other children did not seem to take notice of this but the teachers and other parents took no liking to it. His mother simply ignored the mean comments she received and always replied with “he’s special, I love him and so does the goddess”.

Mitchell was six when he first experienced the taste of demon blood. It happened when two bigger kids picked on the smaller boy, they pushed him to breaking point, Mitch felt his blood boil, his eyes turning black from the corners over taking his natural colour standing up from the ground he gripped one of the boy’s wrist and pushed it backward so far it snapped like a twig, while the other boy ran away in shock.

That day Mitch had no control of what he touched - he broke all of it. It scared him as he curled himself up in a corner, tears spilling down his red cheeks as his eyes slowly faded from being pits of nothing to reveal a warm brown eyes, the surge of power in his veins calming itself as he felt ‘normal’ again.


	2. One.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So what if I am no one takes me seriously anymore, they labelled me demon, lucifer, devil, from that day I was a fallen to the Goddess and still am now so might as well have fun” Mitch said with a sarcastic tone to his friend Kirstin, she was pure, a angel in herself but she saw the good in Mitch despite the names and what he was.

“Your parents are not going to like it if you turn up-”   
“Who said I was going alone?” Mitch cut in not letting her finish before she realised what Mitch was getting at,   
“No Mitchell...you know my dad if he finds out i’m dead literally” she squeaked as Mitch sat there looking at the slight distressed girl in front of him,

“What if I told you Jeremy will be there” he said giving a smug grin as Kirstin thought about the situation, Mitch saw her conscience weighing up the choices.

“Fine I will go BUT! Only for a few hours and no drinking” 

“Of course I mean why would I want to? Gotta protect your innocence” 

“Innocence you know how my family worship the Goddess”

“Yes I do and they still let you be friends with me even though everyone in this goddamn school thinks i’m the son of Lucifer”   
“Because they see the good in you...even if you do hold his blood”

“His blood? Lucifer is not Voldermort you know that right” Mitch said questionably as Kirstin sat slightly uncomfortable,  
“His name is numb to my tongue..get over it mister I’m special because I can say his name” Kirstin replied with a goofy tone, as Mitch smiled at his friend. 

The party scene was alive with the music shaking the house as all different kinds of people partying there was a mixture of angels, warlocks, witches, a few hell demons, and mixture of humans, as they all live together as one but the angels,demons, warlocks and witches all hidden with a clone mask that can only be revealed if the creature lets their mask fall, as they all look like normal humans enjoying a party.

Creatures can see through other creatures masks as it helps them define their own, Mitch and Kirstin was wondering the house sliding past drunk creatures and humans, Mitch grabbed two red cups from the side table handing one to Kirstin, she gave the cup a sniff then putting it back down as Mitch decided to down the whole thing.

A few hours past as Kirstin was getting worried as her dad kept messaging her for her where bouts as she had lost Mitch, walking through the house she saw him being pinned against the wall by Avi the warlock, rolling her eyes she went to take a step towards them when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, panicking she turned in the grasp to reveal Jeremy smiling fondly at her, “Hey princess” he said giving her a light peck on the lips. 

Mitch however looked over at Kirstin as he saw her finally letting loose with someone who she adored, although Mitch was enjoying the feeling of someone attacking his neck, raking his fingers through Avi long hair he pulled the warlock's face up to meet his, “honey i’m gonna have to love ya and leave ya...see you next time yeah” Mitch said to Avi giving him one last taste of him.

He wondered over the not so innocent angel, tapping her shoulder she pulled away from Jeremy looking at Mitch, her blushed deepened as he said her goodbye and left with Mitch to go home.

After Mitch made sure Kirstin was home safely he then wandered into his own home, carefully closing the front door he swiftly made it to the foot of the stairs when the living room light came on. Appearing his parents who did not look so happy with him.

“Mitchell where have you been?” his mother said in a calm tone, he stood there for a moment playing with the sleeves on his shirt, not making eye contact.

With a sharp tone his mother spoke again “Mitchell”, he jumped at her voice his eyes now looking at her.

“I was with Kirstie” he replied in a low tone diverting his eyes again as she knew when he was lying, she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to explain himself more,

“You went to that warlocks party didn’t you? “ she said trying to keep her voice normal. 

Mitch looked at his mother in awe as he was amazed how right she was, he nervously rubbed his arm as he was still not sure how to react to her, she walked up to him placing both of her hands on his shoulders.

“Honey I have tried for many years to keep you safe and now you are at that age that if you're not careful things will happen to you” she said never letting her eyes leave her sons, Mitch nodded understanding his mother.


	3. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch has an encounter with a human.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mitch walked into the school hallway he was already late so he knew there was no point running to his class as he turned down the final strip, he bumped into someone making them drop all of their things.

He looked at the person who he fell into the guy was tall with blonde hair and innocent blue eyes, he couldn’t help but stare at the guy.

“I’m sorry here let me help” Mitch said crouching down to help gather the other guys things,   
“No it’s ok i’m just clumsy” he replied quickly getting all of this things he stood back up looking at the smaller guy he looked at Mitch for a while he seemed lost looking into his eyes.

“I’m Mitch” he said holding out his hand, the taller male snapped out of looking into his dark eyes and looked from his face and to his hand before returning a gesture,  
“I’m Scott” he said giving Mitch a smile.

‘He’s human’ Mitch thought as he looked into Scott’s eyes, Scott turned his head as he was confused at what Mitch said, Mitch pulled himself out of his thoughts as he relised at what was just said.

“Did I say that out loud?”  
“Yea you did..erm human? Mitch what do you mean by that” Scott questioned as Mitch gave a fake smile,  
“Nothing I mean nothing..what class are you going to?” Mitch covered up as he linked arms with Scott walking down the corridor.

“English….I have english” Scott said looking at their linked arms as Mitch smiled, as he felt a low buzz from the contact, feeling his eyes turn slowly black then back to normal “This is gonna be fun” he whispered as they walked into the classroom. 

It was now lunch Mitch was sitting at a table when he saw Kirstin running in, she made a B line for the table he was sitting at “Mitch we got bad news” she said with worry in her voice. Mitch looked up at her before he said sarcastically,

“Bad news is always fun” tilting his head at the worried girl, she rolled her eyes before taking a seat the opposite side of him letting her face fall into her hands.

“You don’t understand my dad is mad because I went to that party with you and I have no idea how but he found out about Jeremy” she said with concern as Mitch played with the food on his plate.

“Well I didn’t tell him...so your dad thinks your not the pure angel anymore” 

“MITCH!”

“What I’m kidding girl” he laughed as Kirstin gave an annoyed look at him, still laughing Mitch stopped as soon as Scott walked into the canteen with Kevin another Angel from what Mitch could see they was good friends but couldn’t help but feel jealous about that.

Kirstin looked behind her, her gaze locking on Scott as she turned around to face Mitch again, “Oh I see here little demon boy got a crush on a human” she joked as Mitch sent her a glare, “Not funny ok when I met him earlier I felt something like he knew how to control me” Mitch said focusing his attention back on Kirstin. 

“He’s an interesting one Kirst I just need to get him”


	4. Three.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
For the past few weeks Mitch couldn’t help but study Scott, he followed him around, made mental notes on how the human acted.while doing this Mitch couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling in his chest as every time he saw the tall blonde, ‘how can a demon like a human that’s not natural’ he thought to himself as he continued to walk down the road to his house.

Walking up to his front door he almost did not notice the moving van outside his old neighbour's house, he had to take a double take when he noticed Scott lifting a few boxes.   
Scott looked over and also noticed Mitch as he went to put the boxes down Mitch moved swiftly into his house not wanting to be noticed.

That night Mitch was sitting in his room going over that Scott is his new neighbour, the noise of company broke his train of thought as these are voices he did not recognise, walking out of his room and to the top of the stair case.

He stalked his way to the doorway of the kitchen standing there looking at the scene in front of him, his mother and father sitting at the large table in the middle of the room on the left and a tall man along with a beautiful woman on the right with Scott sitting in between them.

Mitch’s mother looked up and saw her son in the shadow of the doorway, “Oh honey come here say hello to the new neighbours” she said with a sweet smile, which made him give a quick smile back, appearing out from the shadows.

Scott smiled as he saw Mitch appear from the shadow of the doorway, watching him sit down next to his mother before he spoke.

“Hi i’m Mitchell but you can call me Mitch if you like” he said holding a hand out for Scott’s father as he took generously then moving on to his mother,

“Hi Mitch it’s nice to meet you” Scott’s mother said as she gave him a warm welcoming smile.

After getting through the awkward hello’s the two families were off to a good start talking about anything as Scott and Mitch stole sneaky glances at each other.  
Mitch also noticed a pendant hanging from Scott’s mother’s neck, it was on a silver chain with a dark blue diamond hanging from it, he recognised the diamond it was an Azure rock it was common for white witches to have.

Looking at the detail of Scott’s mother more closely she was a white witch that was married to a human how strange this intrigued Mitch to find out if Scott had inherited any of her special powers.

“Mom can me and Scott please be excused” he asked looking at his parents then to Scott’s, his mother smiled before replying “sure honey be safe” she said waving both boys off,  
They then continued up the stairs before stopping at a open loft space that had a tv, bean-bag chairs and a few other entertainment items.

“This is cool space Mitch...I’m glad that I have you as a neighbour and not a creepy old guy like my last one” Scott said taking a seat on the blue bean-bag as Mitch was on the green one.

“Well things do get weird around here” Mitch laughed nervously, as Scott looked at him waiting for him to explain, “what do you mean by that?” he asked. Mitch's face fell slightly as he tried to come up quickly with a plan.

“Well Mr.Jefferson across the street i’m sure he’s a werewolf...hairy man” Mitch laughed as that statement was true, but Scott brought it laughing along with him; “no kidding really?”.

“Yea and Eleanor the elderly lady i’m fully convinced she is a witch I have been seeing some freaky things up at the windows” Mitch continued to laugh at the secretly true statements as Scott laughed at the ‘funny’ stories unaware of the world he was oblivious to. 

“So what about you are you a weird supernatural creature that I should know about?” Scott laughed as Mitch’s eyes widened for a second before he tittered.

“Yea I’m the son of the devil” Mitch said in a sarcastic tone, looking back to Scott whom’s expression was shocked. “I’m kidding Scott...that’s stupid” he said pushing back his hair watching it flick back over his face. 

“Well my mother is a witch” Scott said with a straight face as Mitch’s became shocked,

‘I knew it’ “So she follows the Cora Delarosa book right?” Mitch said as his eyes widened with curiosity.

Leaving a very confused Scott “what-Cora Mitch what are you talking about my mom is a white witch” 

“Nothing it’s a-oh” Mitch stopped half sentence as it made sense to him now Scott was exposed to soft side of the mystic world...well that will change very soon.


	5. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is kinda short...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“I may or may not have nearly exposed our world to him Kirst” Mitch said in a worried tone as they both sat on a large window ledge that looked over the school grounds, facing each other Mitch had his hood up with his white hair peeking through the bottom of it as Kirstie was wearing a white dress with a black cardigan.

“Mitch...why you need to be careful if you expose the world to him you will be disowned from the goddess” she said in a low tone not wanting other people to hear, Mitch looked down at his shoes then looking back out of the windows near the far distance.

“Why does it matter i’m pretty much disowned...I have demon blood for-”  
“Don’t say it...yes you have that but you are still an angel deep down just your family’s bloodline of that blood skips a generation” Kirstie stopped Mitch from saying anymore as she leaned forward to place a hand on his small knee.

He smiled at her before asking “So are you still seeing Jeremy or had daddy told you no”   
Kirstie looked away from Mitch her cheeks giving a slight pink tint before she replied,  
“Maybe I’m sneaking out at night to see him”

“OH what a bad girl taking a leaf out of my book I see” Mitch said with a giggle watching Kirstie move uncomfortably in her seat.

“Hey if my parents knew they would say it’s your fault and try and baptise you” she said giggling the last part as Mitch gave a death glare to the blonde, “very funny Kirst” he said in a sarcastic tone. 

After lunch both Kirstie and Mitch sat in the back of their science lesson not paying any attention to the teach who was droning on about the periodic table, just as Mitch was about to doze off there was a knock at the door, walking in came Scott himself.

“Mr Hoying what can I do for you?” the teacher asked as all attention was on the blonde, he smiled at the teach before replying “I have been transferred to your class now Sir”   
“How wonderful, you can take the seat at the back near Mr Grassi” the teacher said pointing to Mitch who still had his hood up.

Scott sat down on the table next to Mitch he gave him a smirk which made Mitch’s cheeks turn pink, Mitch noticed this and hid his face the the crease of his arm not wanting to look back at him.

Throughout that whole lesson was torture for Mitch as he could not keep his eyes off the human, Kirstin caught Mitch a few times on the fifth time she nudged him giving him a scribbled down note,; ‘ugh get married already’.   
Mitch looked at the note then to Kirstie before mouthing the words ‘No’ to her as she wore a grin.

\--  
Mitch was walking home when he was thrown against the building wall, he looked to see a small group of wolves in their human form, the leader of the pack Alex had Mitch pinned by his neck, his eyes slowly turning black.

Alex saw this and laughed “oh little demon boy getting angry...come on let me see the full power” he mocked as Mitch felt his blood boil he hated to be belittled by a dog, Mitch’s hands scratched down Alex’s his nails lengthening, digging into his skin.

With force Mitch pushed Alex back his eyes now fully black, his teeth now into fangs along with his white hair that matched well with his full demon look, Mitch has no conscience of what happened to the wolves but when he finished looking around to see Alex looking beat up along with a few of his friends looking the same.

As Mitch looked around at the scene looking over to where Scott now stood with a horrified expression as Mitch got up from his place and took off running leaving Scott at the scene.

That night Mitch sat on the roof of his house looking out into the sky, he looked down at his hands, his nails had retracted back in but all was left was his teeth and eyes, Mitch leaned back now laying down looking up at the stars when he heard someone come and join him.


	6. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer, hope you enjoy it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Scott climbed up on to the roof stopping when he saw Mitch look at his direction, his eyes looked like bottomless pits, black no white to be seen this scared Scott a little as he swallowed his nerves and proceeded to move closer to Mitch.

As he did Mitch moved closer to the edge of the roof, “Mitch wait…” Scott said as Mitch turned sharply his eyes intriguing Scott more he looked at the blonde for a second before speaking,  
“Say it” he spat,

“Say what? I don’t-” 

“GO ON I’M A DEMON SON OF THE DEVIL” Mitch yelled as his voiced echoed through the quiet street it didn’t matter because everyone who lived on that street knew.

“Ok well I kinda knew” Scott said shrugging as Mitch turned to fully face him he pushed back his white hair, “How did you-”

Scott said with a serious face “your skin is ice cold”,

“Really a twilight reference...you could do better” Mitch said with an annoyed tone as he smiled, Scott laughed as he replied “well I wanted to lighten the mood”.

Silence now filled between the two as they both looked out at the star filled sky, Scott cleared his throat “so tell me about your supernatural power”, Mitch looked down at his hands before looking back into the sky.

“I am an angel originally but I have the blood of a demon inside so it makes me a-”  
“Fallen one” Scott finished for him as he looked from the landscape to then Mitch’s face.

Mitch was shocked to see that he knew about that, he leaned in closer to Scott as he touched his hand, “I have tell you I wouldn’t of imagined to be friends with a human” he said moving his hand to Scott’s jaw slowly rubbing the blondes face. 

He leaned down and placed a quick peck to the blonde’s lips as they sat there for a few moments, Mitch snapped out of his thoughts as he quickly moved away not daring to look at him; “I’m sorry that was not-I didn’t mean” Mitch stumbled over his words as Scott was still in some state of shock.

“It’s ok I think...you just let your inner thoughts take over ...it’s fine” Scott breathed as he too was confused and shocked at what Mitch had done, he leaned over and pulled Mitch into a hug before saying “I think I should get going but it was nice being with you”, after that Mitch was left alone on the roof top. 

Mitch looked out into the distance before saying out loud “What have I gotten myself into”.

\--  
“Mitchie...Mitchie open this door” Kirstie said as she knocked on the door of Mitch’s bedroom, she heard groaning from inside, she laughed opening the door seeing a very tired Mitch wrapped up in a very messy pile of blankets.

Mitch coughed as he squinted to look at Kirstin “I’m sick” he groaned as he buried himself more into the bed, Kirstin gave him a fake pout as she put her hand on his head feeling his temperature, her eyes widened as she took a seat on the edge of his bed “was you outside on the roof again?”, Mitch peaked his head out from the cocoon of blankets. 

“Yeah and guess what I made a fool of myself by kissing the human” he whined opening one eye to look at the now shocked Kirstie.

“Wait you- Mitchie I think your love sick” she said in a sing song way which caused him to groan more.  
“Stop living in your fairy tale world” he said now sitting up as Kirstie got more comfortable,   
“Well it’s like you are the pauper and he is the prince destined to be together” she said dreamily, as Mitch rolled his eyes pushing back his messy bed hair.

“I think i’m gonna skip today wanna join me?” Mitch said as Kirstin was playing with the end of the blanket.  
“No i’m good you know what will happen if I skip” she said with a sad tone to her voice.

“Anyway Avi is having another party tonight wanna come” Mitch said watching Kristin think about it, she pursed her lips before replying,

“I’m good thanks kinda want to be in my dad’s good books at the moment and you shouldn’t be skipping what will your mother think” Mitch smiled at her as Kirstin continued to play with the blanket.

“Suppose you have a point...ok I will go to school but later tonight I’m going” he said as he got up from the bed to grab some clothes.

\--  
Mitch sat in the quietest part in the library near a large window getting lost at the view, miles of fields with lush green grounds and clear blue sky looking like a painting, he almost didn’t notice company that joined him.

“Hey” said a voice that jumped Mitch out of his head, he looked up to see Scott who smiled down at him.

“Hi” Mitch replied,

“This seat taken?” Scott laughed as he sat next to Mitch,  
“Well you sat down so I guess not he laughed as then silence both settled between them.

“Can I ask you a question” Scott said as Mitch nodded waiting for him to continue.  
“If you’re a devil where are your horns...as well as you being an angel where are your wings too?” he asked at Mitch watched him.

“Well one thanks for stereotyping me, two stop stereotyping it’s not nice anyway I’m not full demon so I don’t get the full package,however I am an angel and yes I do have wings just angels tend to keep them tucked away” Mitch explained as Scott watched him as well as listened.

“You mean there under your skin in your back...isn’t that painful?” Scott said rubbing his shoulder as Mitch laughed nodding to Scott’s statement.

“Well it does the first time angels get their wings at a young age so they learn how to fly, when I got mine let’s just say people didn’t take a liking to it so I always had mine hidden it’s been years since they saw daylight.” Mitch laughed the last part as Scott was unsure to laugh with him or not.

“Well I would love to see them sometime” Scott said as he got up from his seat giving Mitch a smile before he left him alone.

The fallen angel sat there smiling to himself as he finally felt like someone cared.

For the first time.


	7. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see PTX in 16 days....at Brixton who else is going?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Avi party did not go to plan as someone called the police and Mitch was one of the unlucky ones and go caught.

“Mitchell Grassi” said the stumpy woman police officer, her hair tied into a firm bun, small brown frames rested on the edge of her nose, looking up at Mitch she grumbled, “you're in for questioning, come with me”.

She led him to a blue door, opening it up pushing Mitch inside then slamming the door closed, he looked up to see a familiar face “officer Jones” Mitch said as he sighed.

“Why Mitchell this is your second strike third one and-”

“I know, please don’t tell my mother” he said not making direct eye contact with the officer,

“We already have and will be here soon but why go to a party where they was dealing illegal substances” officer Jones asked calmly.

“Avi would never do that-”  
“We know but it wasn’t him it was the vampires they are dealing with this new drug called Roth you can inject it as well as put it in liquid form” officer Jones informed as Mitch listened to everything.

“Why are you telling me this?” Mitch said pulling his sleeves over his hands, Jones's sat back in his chair rubbing his face before replying,

“Because it comes from your neck of the woods thought you might know anyone” Jones’s said,

“No I don’t sorry can I go now?” Mitch said as he started to get up from his seat, “Night Jones”

“Night Mitchell and no more parties” he said as Mitch gave a small laugh and said “Can’t promise anything”.

Mitch made his way out standing by the pick up area when he sees a familiar looking car, pulling up beside him, it was Scott.

\--  
“Ok why did you come and pick me up?”

“I was told to by your mother she thinks i’m a good influence on you”

“Fine whatever…” Mitch looked at the digital clock on the inside of the car noticing that it was nearly midnight.

“Scott can we please hurry and get home” Mitch said with an uneasy tone,

“What? Why we will get there in plenty of time-”

“NO like step on it” 

Without hesitation Scott did speed up a little looking every now and again to look at the agitated boy.

“What is the moon like?” Mitch spoke with worry, Scott was confused by this question;

“What the moon?...well it’s a full one tonight why-Mitch” Scott asked as the smaller boy had his head in his hands, quickly looking up at him, his eyes were no longer human Mitch reached out to try and grab Scott.

The car started to swerve as Scott tried his hardest to not crash, he quickly pulled over trying to push Mitch off of him as the demon was snapping now sharp teeth, his nails had grown into claws that sunk their way into Scott’s skin making him gasp in pain.

“Mitch this is not you!” Scott shouted at the monster continued to try and get at him, with force Scott pushed Mitch back far enough to he could get out of the car and locking it.

Watching Mitch claw at the window, Scott got his phone and called Mitch's mother.

\--  
Mitch woke up the next morning with a headache he tried to rub his eyes from the bright light in his room but noticed that he was chained to the bed, fully awake now he he looked down to see his ankles were also tied.

‘Shit’ he thought as his bedroom door opened to reveal his mum with a not so happy expression on her face.

“Mum I-”  
“Save it Mitchell you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR BOY” her voice grew with anger as he looked at her own son with daggers.

“I don’t- Scott oh my….what did I do?” the realisation hit him as he remembered Scott picking him up and then it went black.

“Well you didn’t kill him thank goddess but the claw marks you gave him were three inches deep so he had to get stitches...lucky for you I got the poison out of your claws when you was three so you didn’t poison him.” His mother informed as Mitch had a glum look to his face.

“Can you untie me please?” he asked in a small voice, as she leaned over to push back his hair,

“Honey you still haven’t fully recovered your eyes are still black….it’s been awhile since the last episode I think we may have to watch you for a while, every year you are getting stronger and you harmed someone-”

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO I WISHED THIS NEVER HAPPENED LOOK AT ME YOUR OWN SON A MONSTER” he shouted as he full broke down in tears.

His mother standing at the side of his bed looking teary eyed as her son was breaking, she went to take a step closer before speaking.

“I never gave up on you, those years ago when you first was placed in my arms I was scared but I knew whatever you turned out to be I would love and your father too, and don’t think for a second that Kirstin didn’t because she saw the good in you and still does.” she began to sob.

Mitch’s eyes fading back to his normal colour as he tried to wipe away the tears, his cheeks stained red his eyes glassy. 

“I’m so sorry…for not being the perfect son, angel that I was cursed with this thing that rules my body but I love you mum and dad too” he said his voice shaky as he played with his fingers.

A knock came from the door both looking up to reveal,

Scott his forearms had dressing on protecting the newly made stitches, diverting his gaze away from Mitch, he timidly stepped into the room while Mitch’s mother greeted him.

“Hello Scott, it’s ok Mitch can’t go anywhere I think he has some explaining to do” she gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

Both boys looked at each other Scott was the first to speak, “what happened last night”  
Mitch rubbed his hands together not wanting to look up at the blonde.

“I had a exchange which means that every full moon my full demon appears and I can’t help it I have no control until the moon passes” he explained as Scott listened to every word, “I bet now you’re scared even more well I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore” Mitch continued as Scott replied quickly.

“I’m not scared”   
“You’re not?”  
“No I want to learn more about you” Scott said taking his hand into Mitch’s.

“We can do this together” he said giving the small demon a smile.


	8. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is hiding something big from Mitch...
> 
> Song for this chapter is - Eyelids by Pvris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! so a song that I think fits this story is called Duality by Set it off, I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it as I love the band and song.   
> Also I play about with POV's in this chapter just to see if it makes it more interesting ANYWAY! hope you like this chapter and yeah Please give it love and thank you for reading!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Lesson number one” Mitch sang as both boys sat on the roof of Mitch’s house with many books about the paranormal and supernatural creatures.

“Ok Mulan calm down so what is this” Scott laughed as he pointed to a small looking creature,

Mitch laughed with him before looking at the page, “that’s an Elf” Scott looked confused,

“Where are his pointy ears?”  
“Scott! That’s mean not all Elves have pointy ears….anyway that is high Elf Selgauth Liara he controls the elf society...nice man he is” Mitch said as he turned the next page for Scott.

“How do you know this? And I can’t believe that they are real! Along with the other things-”  
“They're not things Scott”  
“Right sorry”

Mitch smiled at the boy who was sitting crossed legged, looking like a child waiting to learn more, turning another page it revealed a Fairy type creature with silver wings and was on the small scale.

“That’s a Pixie...wait they are real?” Scott questioned as he took the book from Mitch to get a better look at the image.

Mitch laughed at the boys behaviour he was really acting like a child an overgrown child, as he looked so curious and amazed at how the supernatural world is real and living right under the human’s noses and they don’t even know. 

“Yes Pixies are but don’t be fooled they might look cute but their evil” Mitch said pushing part of his hair back as he continued to keep his attention on Scott as he flicked through the pages of the book.

Scott stopped at a page he smiled as held it up to Mitch, “Look it’s you” he laughed as Mitch looked at the detailed image of a fallen angel with black wings, Mitch gave a smirk as well as rolling his eyes.

“Really well thank you” Mitch said in a sarcastic tone as he took the book back off of Scott.

\--

((I’m gonna change it up a bit and do POV’s))

Mitch -  
I’m sitting in my room in front of the mirror, looking at every inch of my face, I play with my hair pushing it up, pulling it to the other side then just letting it fall in front of my face.

Putting my hair back I stare at myself in the eye as I do I see the blackness cover my eyes as I stare at my demon eyes, they do look cool but when you have been told at a young age that there ugly and a dishonour to your family.

As I blink my eyes go back to normal...only if it was that simple, getting up from my place on the floor and sit on my bed that was right next to the window, looking up at the night sky as it was full of stars, another thing that caught my attention was the small yellow glow on the house next door.

I sit up more trying to get a better look, I see Scott as he climbs out of his window on to the small flat roof then onto the ground before he puts his hood up and begins walking.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to follow him, I stretch out my back letting my wings pop out of my back and into the fresh air, it had been a while since I let them free, shaking myself out before I take off.

It had been a while following Scott as I stayed high in the trees as well as blending into the shadows, he turns down a sketchy looking street I stay well hidden in the shadows not wanting to be seen in this part of town.

Scott waiting under a street light for a bit with his hood still up, until another hooded figure comes, they do some weird handshake as I can hear a familiar voice,

“So you got the evidence?” the familiar voice said as Scott hands him an envelope, I squint my eyes to try and see the other man but he was still hard to see.

“Yea I got plenty been tryin’ to get cosy with a little demon boy, he knows way more than the people you're talking to.”

I feel my chest tighten as I was nothing to him, just a source of information I start walking backwards until I hit the backend of a dumpster, with a loud bang both Boys look my way in a flash I was gone before they saw me.

I made it back home, also I didn’t sleep that night I was nothing to him, I feel like I could trust him, he made me feel wanted and meaningful to this world. 

Well I guess I was wrong.  
I was thinking about this too much, why couldn’t I just let the memory go?, the scene played over and over in my head as I was still trying to figure out who the other guy was, his voice sounded so familiar.

Then it clicked in my head…

It was him…

.


	9. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some swearing and mentioning of blood and yeah... just a warning.   
> Enjoy!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
((Continuing Mitch’s POV))

That sneaky snake, one of my own kind doing dirty work.

“Hey Mitch how are-” 

I ignored Scott as I walked passed him that day at school, even at lunch he tried to talk to me again what I done was the unthinkable.

This unknown force came over me as I grabbed him by the throat, slamming him back down on the table as then I walked away leaving the whole lunchroom in dead silence, the best thing happened next getting a call to the principal's office. 

I walked in throwing myself in the chair as the principal gave me an annoyed look, he straightened his tie before addressing me, “Mitchell why did you decide to hurt Mr. Hoying out of no reasoning at all?” 

I rolled my eyes before replying “he’s been giving information out to some people about us supernaturals...exposing us!...do we really need to go back into hiding” I was now getting annoyed as the principal did nothing but laugh in my face.

“Mitchell that-that has to be the most funnest thing I have heard from you in forever...really! But on a serious note you are suspended for three days” he said after calming down from his laughing fit.

This made my blood boil as I was trying to hard to keep my inner demon grounded, pulling at the sleeves of my hoodie, “you may go home Mitchell and see you back here on Thursday”.

I paid no attention to that as I shoved past Scott who tried to talk to me, I just walked.

“That’s not the point Kirst” I said with a sigh talking to Kirstin on the phone,

“Kinda is Mitchie what of the information he gave was fake? To protect you and everyone else” she said in a caring tone,

“Well it seemed pretty believable anyway I kinda feel bad that I done that to him but also he kinda deserved it” I said as Kirstin groaned at the other end.

“Mitch no one deserves anything you was just upset that’s understandable but think you might need to apologise to him...tonight” 

“Yea I guess so hey you-” I was interrupted by my mother who called from downstairs.

“Mitch can you come here please”

I told Kirstin I would be back, I made my way down the stairs and into the living room when I saw my mother and father sitting at the table, cautiously I sat down waiting for them to speak.

“Son I know you are not on very good terms with Scott but his parents are going on a business trip and we are gonna take care of him for a few days” my dad said as I was shocked to hear this.

“I- you know what happened at school today right? Its that really smart idea?” I say as both parents nodded.

“We do and so does his parents but they think you guys need to resolve it yourselfs” my dad continued as I was still in shock. Just as I was about to reply there was a knock at the door, I went to open it and speak of the devil himself.

He looked awkwardly at me before giving a small wave, I rolled my eyes walking away from the door, he entered anyway.   
My parents greeted him as they made their way into the living room, motioning for Scott to sit opposite me, he kept sheepishly looking at me then to my parents before they started talking.

“Now we know what happened between you two but you are old enough to sort it out, now none of this silly kids stuff be the grown men you are and talk it out” my dad said sternly as he looked from me to Scott. 

This was going to be a long night.  
\--  
((I’m switching back to third person)) 

Mitch’s parents went to that night leaving him and Scott alone in the house, Mitch was casually texting Kirstin when he heard a soft knock on his open bedroom door, looking up from his place, Scott stood on the left side of the doorway to Mitch he looked like a guilty school child.

“Yeah?” Mitch said,  
“Just wanted to know if you was hungry maybe we could get pizza or something” Scott asked not wanting to make eye contact with him.  
Mitch sighed as he put his phone down directing his whole attention on Scott, “Are you scared of me?” he asked as Scott was shocked at his outburst.

“N-no just what you saw-”  
“Oh I know what I saw so don’t try to sugar coat it” Mitch spat as Scott rubbed his face before continuing.

“The information I gave was fake...do you really think that they are gonna believe what one person found out.” he explained as Mitch was still not fully convinced, 

“Ok then, how about all the shit you said about me? Am I just a little demon boy, you're inside catch...don’t speak to Alex, Scott he’s bad news” Mitch said as Scott looked up at the mention of Alex.

“You know Alex?”  
“yea … done some work for him when I was seventeen treated me like a play thing, he acted like he cared, he made me feel special then….that got thrown away when one night he kidnapped me, took me to this place where I was in a cage and exhibit paying people came to see the freak!” he said with each word growing with anger as Scott looked at Mitch with pity.

“Mitch I-”  
“Of course you didn’t know your lucky with your simple human life, now you feel sorry for little demon boy” Mitch said with an annoyed tone as Scott was acting more awkward than before.

“If it makes you feel any better my uncle was a vampire” Scott said as Mitch looked up from his phone,

“What?” 

“Yea he was..my dad he's-”  
“Part vampire…”

“Yeah how did you know”

“His eyes and the way he holds himself"

“Oh” 

“Wait so doesn't that make you one as well?” 

\--  
“What are you doing?” Scott asked as Mitch was getting odd shaped bottles and old books placing them on the table, he was also mumbling to himself.

“OK I think I have everything” Mitch finalised as he placed both hands on the table with him one side and Scott the other.

“What are you testing exactly?”  
“To try and awaken your inner vampire” Mitch said as he started playing with a small knife, Scott’s eyes widened as he looked at Mitch with caution.

“So by cutting yourself” 

“Exactly” Mitch said as he looked over the knife one more time.  
“How are you with blood?”

“I’m ok with it” Scott replied,

“Course you are” Mitch smiled as he made a small prick on the end of his finger watching the red substance rise out of skin.

Watching Scott he didn’t show any interest, Mitch frowned as he wiped the blood on a cloth as he flicked through a chunky looking book, he stopped on a page reading it before giving a sly smile at Scott.

“Your half vampire, so your mother is a human but studies the art of a white witch as for your father he is part vampire...how was you when you was ten years old?” Mitch questioned as he kept a close eye on Scott.

“Erm..good I guess never really experienced anything apart from I had to go dentist a lot my teeth grew quicker than a normal human should that’s about all” Scott said as he was trying to remember anything unusual. 

“Hmm..you never had your transformation….well not a full one because you're not a pure blood but we can make do” Mitch said as he tapped his nails on the page of the book.

This was a long night.


	10. Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I have not posted for a while but i'm back also I saw PTX in concert and they was amazing even better live! ALSO I really want to know your opinions on this story like what do you think is going to happen and etc.. 
> 
> Please let me know I would love to hear it thank you! and enjoy the story...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Garlic?”

“Nope”

“Your reflection?”

“It’s there”

“Sunlight?”

“I can walk in the sun Mitch”

“Ok fine just your killing me here”

“Maybe it was a weak gene my human one was the most dominant one” Scott tried to explain as Mitch was trying his best to turn Scott but nothing was working.

“What if you’re bitten? I know-”  
“Mitch I’m happy with staying a human thank you” Scott said as he rubbed his face and then yawned as he did his canine teeth stretched then retracted back in, Mitch nearly fell off his chair when he saw that.

“Your teeth”

“What?”

“When you yawned they retracted out then back in”

“They did?”

“Yeah! Has no one said anything before..yawn again in the mirror” 

Scott got up and stood in the hallway mirror with Mitch behind him, Scott opened his mouth in a small yawn, he looked at his teeth and saw them do the exact same thing, he quickly stepped back shocked at this newly found skill.

As he moved back so quickly his teeth was stuck in their fully glory, he looked from Mitch to the mirror slowly poking them.

“what-Mitch how?”

“Hey I don’t know”

“They feel weird in my mouth” Scott said looking like a shocked child, Mitch was biting his nail as an idea struck him.

“Do you feel thirsty for anything...apart from me”

“What”

“what, nothing” he said smiling to himself before walking back into the kitchen. Grabbing the book as he skimmed over the current page, resting it in his forearm before walking back to Scott, with his free hand he grabbed Scott’s jaw making him open is mouth.

“Interesting...there not quite fully developed” Mitch said as he poked the pad of his thumb to the tip of his tooth, with a small prick his finger slowly began to sprout blood, Mitch put his thumb into his mouth to stop the bleeding.

“OK so what does that mean…” Scott asked placing his hands in his lap and taking a seat on the stool as Mitch continued to flick through the book,   
“hm well you can go about your normal life..like in the sun and everything but the one thing that’s getting to me is why…” 

“Why what?”  
“Are you sure you're not hungry for blood..like at all?” Mitch questioned as he tapped his nails on the page of the book.

They both sat there in silence until Mitch got an idea, “I got it!” he said with excitement as he quickly started texting someone on his phone.

“What?” Scott said watching the smaller one, as Mitch continued to text at an inhuman speed, “Mitch what are you-”

“Kirstin”

“What?”

“Kirstin she is pure angel maybe if you drink her blood it might awake you” Mitch said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

\----

“You want me to do what?” Kirstin said as she stood in between Scott and Mitch,   
“Please? I just wanna try something out” Mitch said pleadingly as Kirstin rolled her eyes before sitting down on the stool.

“Fine BUT! Only on the finger don’t want my dad getting suspicious” she said as she held out her hand for Mitch, Mitch gave a small jump of excitement as he quickly grabbed the small knife, placing the tip of the blade to Kirstin finger creating a small prick.

The blood rose to the new open wound as Kirstin turned towards Scott who looked at her finger then back to mitch, “nothing..I feel nothing” he said shrugging. Mitch huffed in annoyance as he told Kristen to move closer to Scott.

“Mitch I told you i’m no-” Scott stopped mid sentence as he looked back at Kirstin’s finger, biting his lip he looked up at her “Can I?” he asked, she nodded as he gently took her finger, wiping his own over the small wound, before taking his own finger into his mouth. 

“Cracked it” Mitch said as he folded his arms over his chest, watching Scott carefully so he doesn’t decide to go rogue.

“So what do we do now?” Kirsten asked as she wiped her finger on a paper towel, as Scott sat there as if nothing happened.

“Scotty you ok there?” Mitch asked as Scott stood there quietly not wanting to make eye contact, “well I was going to say we done it but i’m not too keen on how he’s acting” 

Scott looked up before replying “I’m sorry I didn’t think that would work” 

Mitch smiled at him “Well Scotty we got a lot of work todo”.


	11. Ten.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Morning came round and Mitch was making breakfast until he heard a knock on the door, opening the door revealed to be Officer Jones at his door.

“Mitch we was notified that you turned a human into one of the supernatural...i’m gonna need you to come with me” he said holding out hand cuffs.

“Shit” Mitch said as he was dragged out of his house and thrown into the back of the car, “wait am I going to see-”

“The big guy yes, you broke one of the laws of your kind as your officer that has known you for sometime I have been asked by high security to look after you” Jones explained as Mitch sat with a bored expression. 

They arrived at a large court house building, as Jones pulled Mitch out of the car and towards the entrance, walking through the reception, stopping at a glass window, seeing an older woman in a white blouse and a off green cardigan, her brown hair a mess on her head as her glasses slipped half way down her nose.

“Officer Jones? What can I do for you” her croaky voice had an eerie after tone, that made Mitch shiver.

“We got a code grey section B7” he said as the lady nodded, quickly typing away on her computer before pressing a buzzer to let them through.

Walking down they both went through a search test, as Mitch was getting searched the officer was suspicious about something, “Wings too” the man said as Mitch gave him a death glare,

“Excuse me?” he asked,   
“Wings out come on..its protocol” he replied as Mitch rolled his eyes,   
“Ok well your gonna have to stand back” Mitch said as he hunched his back over slightly as his wings sprouted revealing his dark feathers.

With an satisfying nod the officer gave as he then let Mitch and Jones pass through, they both walked into a large hall with stands, Mitch and Jones stood on a small stand facing where the Judge was sat, he was a council demon, with large ram like horns dark hair with an under bite showing his teeth.

Sorting out the papers he had, sitting up more in his chair to make him look more intimidating, it didn’t faze Mitch one bit instead he rolled his eyes at the fake act the Judge was giving.

“Mitchell Grassi do you speak the truth and nothing but the truth” his voice echoed through the hall as Mitch gave a soft sigh before replying,

“Yes I swear”   
“Good, now as of last night was it truth that you helped a human turn into one of the supernatural with any legal permission from the council?” 

Mitch gave a bored look to the Judge “yes your honor” he said in a sarcastic tone,  
“Mitchell if you do not buckle your ideas up i’m going to lengthen the punishment” the Judge said in a stern tone. 

He kept himself from rolling his eyes, as he gave a huff of annoyance. “Yes I did help the human but I found out his family history, that his father was apart of the supernatural that married a human, so by supernatural law my punishment should only be a few weeks honor.” 

The Judge groaned at the truth Mitch’s statement was under the supernatural law, “Alright then, Mitchell Grassi I sentence you to two weeks house arrest” he said placing a stamp on his papers as Mitch was shocked at the punishment. 

“Really so no warning...just a stupid tag on my ankle” he claimed, 

“It’s not just any tag Mitchell it’s a modified one….where you go out of your house it sends a shock through your leg.” 

“I am not a dog or wild animal for that matter” Mitch spat as the Judge gave a smirk, 

“I don’t make the rules Mitchell, now get out of my courtroom your trial has been dismissed.”

“You do make the rules-”   
“Leave it Mitch let’s go” officer Jones pulled Mitch out of the room as they made their way down to collect Mitch’s tag. 

Once they got home there was a very angry Mike waiting for his son to return, both Officer Jones and Mitch walked in through the door before a loud voice boomed through the house. 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, I KNOW YOU GOT IN TROUBLE A FEW TIMES BUT THIS,! THIS IS A NEW LOW MITCHELL.” 

Mitch cringed at the sound of his own father yelling, after there was a silence. 

“I may of turned Scott into a vampire” he said in a small voice, as Mike gave his son a more intense stare. 

“You did what” he said in a spiteful tone as Mitch just wanted to curl up and hide, he diverted his attention to the floor before looking back up to his father,

“Turned Scott into a vampire...only because it’s part of his family and I wanted to see if it carried on in the gene and hey it did...surprise” he said in a small voice as he did not keep eye contact for long. 

“He’s been to the council and is on house arrest for two weeks” Officer Jones added in, to try and make the situation better.

Mike gave a sigh as he rubbed his face, shaking his head “ok thank you officer, AND YOU I do not want to see you leave this house and no friends over also you will write an apology to Scott’s father saying how you turned his son!” he stressed his words as Mitch looked down at the floor with a guilty look to his face. 

“Yes Mike” he said, playing with the end of his sleeves. 

“Alright go upstairs” Mike said as a Mitch turned to walk up the stairs, before Mike continued “I didn’t expect this from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Little bit of a short one but hey! also please tell me what you think, thank you~


	12. Eleven

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
“Mitch honey can you please come down for a second” his mother said as Mitch walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen sat that the table there was Scott’s father, he had a hard stare at him as Mitch carefully took a seat not wanting to break the eye contact. 

“Mitchell” he said as Mitch gave a skeptical look to him.  
“Mr.Hoying” Mitch replied to him.

“I understand that you turned my son into one of my families many distant secrets, to which I did not appreciate you turning my son into it, now that he has I have to teach him how to behave like one as this was dying out in the family, as I was grateful of but now...you changed the game.” he said as Mitch sat there with a annoyed look to his face. 

“I wanted to see if it would work” Mitch sighed,  
“Well it did happy?...you’re quite the little rule breaker” Scott’s father replied as his voice became much harsher. 

“It’s my middle name” Mitch replied with a sassy tone making the man huff in annoyance,   
“Don’t come near my son” he said as he got up to leave, leaving Mitch sitting there he tapped his fingers on the top of the table, before clawing down the wooden top leaving four lines in the table top. 

Mitch was done, he was done trying to be the good person so he thought of the best thing he could..show them who he really is. 

“Kirst I am done with this” Mitch said as Kirstin sat on his bed as he paced back and forth,   
“Mitch your dad will kill you if he knows i’m here”   
“He’s out of town and my mom won’t care” he said waving a hand in a careless way, 

“It’s still dangerous and i’m sure he didn’t mean it in that way” Kirstin said as she smoothed down her skirt as Mitch continued to walk back and forth. 

“I knew he meant it...and i’m not gonna play nice this time round” he said in a jealous tone as he turned to fully face Kirstin. 

“Mitch listen to yourself this is crazy” Kirstin said as she watched Mitch figure out his own plan. 

“No i’m tired of people pushing me around but you know what I say enough” he said slightly raising his voice “and guess who’s going to help me with it” he gave a sly smirk as Kirstin’s face dropped. 

“No- Mitch you can’t” she said with concern, as Mitch’s smirk grew as he walked over to the window ready to climb out.

Kirstin quickly grabbed his wrist pulling him back in as he shot her a glare, “Hey! Listen to yourself Mitch this is crazy and you’re gonna turn Scott against his own parents all because you want to go rogue” in a worried tone she spoke. 

Mitch looked at her then back to the window “no one is stopping me” he said as when he turned back to look at Kirstin his eyes already black as he cut the tag of his ankle, showing his now sharp teeth before jumping out of the window leaving Kirstin in his room. 

Mitch made it across to Scott’s window knocking on the glass, Scott opened and was taken back by the look Mitch, “Mitch what-” 

“No time pretty boy you’re coming with me” he said giving him a smile before dragging him out and taking off down the road. 

-  
“Is your son home” Rick said as Mike stood there looking shocked,   
“I can ask you the same question” he replied as both men stood looking at each other in shock. 

“This is your son’s fault that Scott ran off with him” Rick said with a sharp tone as mike was amused to hear this tone from him.

“Excuse me..my-no it’s not look i’m sure they will be back” Mike tried to reason with Rick as they both glared at each other. 

\--  
“We have been walking for hours now where are we going?” Scott questioned as he followed Mitch through the woodland. 

Mitch had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he continued to walk, he felt a hand grab his arm to swing him round, giving him a glare as he did. 

“What?” Mitch asked as he shook his arm away from Scott’s grasp,   
“Tell me where are we going” Scott said looking down at him.

“Somewhere” Mitch answered as he turned back around to continue walking. 

They made it to a small cabin, as it looked well maintained, both of them walked in through the door the whole room looked homey and warm, Mitch went ahead and took off his jacket and shoes placing them near the door.

Scott done the same as he put his shoes and jacket next to Mitch’s, “so now are you going to tell me what we are doing here?” Scott said as he took a seat on the dark coloured sofa watching Mitch as he walked around the room turning on lights. 

Mitch turned back before standing in front of Scott, he rubbed his upper arms before speaking to him,

“I have done something bad...a-and I needed to get away before I made it worse.” 

“You what? Mitch running from it is only going to make it worse! we - we need to go back-” Scott said with a worried tone as Mitch stopped him,

“No! Not going back not what after your dad said to me and the council and everyone!” Mitch said as his tone was becoming more worried the more he spoke.

“What? What did my dad say to you” 

“He told me that you was never to be turned that the vampire gene in your family was finally dying out and I re-woken it.” Mitch said as he looked down not wanting to make eye contact. 

“He said that?....look it happened It can’t be changed back and- wait you got in trouble with the council?” Scott said not believing what Mitch said as he leaned forward in his seat. 

“When I turned you...I broke rule 145 of the code of supernatural creatures making me go on a tag that tracks my where abouts but I cut it off” Mitch explained as he took a seat next to Scott putting his head in his hands. 

“Mitch we need to go back-”  
“NO WE ARE NOT!” Mitch shouted as he gripped Scotts wrist his nails growing in length making his grip tighter on him. 

“Mitch- ouch let go of me” Scott said in a pained tone, as Mitch quickly released, curling up into a ball he hid his face.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me I-I just snapped I told Kirstie I was done that if people want the real me in going to show them...so I am” Mitch said as he turned to look at Scott hie eyes now black a mischievous smile showing his sharp teeth he slowly crawled over to Scott. 

Scott started to back away slowly as Mitch crawled closer to him making Scott’s back hit the side of the sofa, as Mitch crawled onto his lap as his hands cupped Scott’s face as Mitch whispered into his ear. 

“And you’re coming with me.” as he leaned back to look at the blonde as he smiled before giving Scott a small peck on his lips. 

\--  
“Please tell us where he went” Mike said as both himself and Rick looked at the innocent girl sitting at the table. 

“I don’t know if I should Mr. Grassi I have much of your son’s trust and I wouldn’t like to-”

“Kirstin please just did he say where he was going with Scott?” Mike said.

Kirstin looked from Mike to Rick as she starting to feel nervous, “well all he said was he wanted to show who he really was...so he…” Kirstin was having trouble to speak as she really did not want to say. 

“He said that he was tired of people treating him badly so he wanted to show them the real him, making him cut off his tag as well” she finished as both men stood there with a shock to their faces. 

“This is bad” Mike mumbled as Rick was slightly worried.

“Why is this bad” Rick questioned as Mike rubbed his face as Kirstin still sat at the table, 

“Excuse me Mr.Hoying but last time Mitch went this way..erm things happened” she said with a cautious tone as Rick was being to worry.

“And my son is with him? what ...what if he kills him” Rick said as he looked between Kirstin and Mike. 

“He won’t kill him he cares about Scott too much” Kirstin said as she played with her fingers, “and I don’t know where they would of gone Mitch has too many places that he likes to hide” she continued as both men looked at her.

“You have been to these places?” Rick said.

“Well not all of them but maybe one or two” 

“Start talking where would be the first one?” 

“We could try the outhouse that’s a few miles from here it’s like he's not but worth a try” Kirstin said as she was escorted out of the house by the two men. 

“Let’s find them” Mike said as they got into a car and drove to the first stop, this was going to be a long day.


	13. Twelve.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“The devil is real he’s not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he’s fallen angel and he used to be God’s favorite.” Mitch mumbled as he sat curled up on the sofa watching the Fire place, the soft orange glow over his face. 

Scott walked into the room, hesitant to touch Mitch as he seemed to be in a daze, he listened to Mitch ramble on about things to do with the devil and angels,this interested Scott as he edged himself closer to the small man. 

Before Scott could reach him Mitch turned around looking so innocently at the taller man, “what is wrong with me Scott why am I acting this way” Mitch said in a small voice.

Scott looked that the smaller man as he knelt down next to Mitch, placing an arm around him before speaking in a soft voice, “we are all just waiting for someone else's demons to play with ours.”

They both sat there both looking into the fire as it lit the room, until Mitch spoke, “are you feeling hungry? Like do you drink blood now or…”

“I don’t drink blood..i’m not really- I don’t like the taste of it so I don’t drink it” Scott explained as Mitch was confused.

“Wait so I didn’t turn you?” Mitch said with hope,

“No you did just where the human still inside me overpowers the vampire.” 

Mitch sat there taking in all of the information, he still was confused at Scott’s statement so then why did he get sent to the council if the change was not permanent? 

“I mean I still get the teeth if that’s what you're asking” Scott said as he continued to ramble on as Mitch stopped him. 

“Wait you still get your teeth? How?.”

“Well I- I’m not sure never really” Scott stuttered as Mitch was getting impatient, watching Scott as he tried to think, so Mitch decided to speed things up a bit. 

“When you're angry?”   
“probably …” 

“Hungry?”  
“Mitch I told you I don’t drink-”  
“I know I just thought-”  
“Hm ok then yes? I guess” 

“Upset?“  
“Maybe...I don’t know”  
“This is not helping I need answers”  
“OK fine…”

Mitch let a sly smirk appear on his face as he placed his hand on the top of Scott’s knee as he whisperd,

“What about horny?”   
Scott’s face turned red as he couldn’t keep eye contact with Mitch.  
As Mitch continued to play his little game, enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Scott as his hand traveled further up his leg. 

Scott felt rather uncomfortable but it was pleasing, as Mitch now decided to straddle his waist and place soft kisses to his neck, as Scott’s hands gripped at Mitch’s hips. 

“Please stop” Scott hissed as Mitch gave small bites to his pale neck, smiling as he continued to do so. 

As the testing followed Mitch started to notice small changes to Scott’s body, such as his grip became more dominant and tighter, as well as Mitch could now feel Scott’s teeth become more sharp and powerful. 

As they both released for air Mitch Whispered “perfect” as he got off of Scott’s lap and walking out of the room.

“What? Mitch you are not leaving me” he whined as Mitch stood in the doorway smirking at him,  
“Well Scottland you can sort the problem yourself...remember think of me” Mitch said as he winked at the blonde.

Scott groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes before mumbling “there is a reason why they call you the devil.” 

Mitch walked over to him running his fingers through the blonde hair as he replied “yes honey they do...now have sweet thoughts of me” as Mitch kissed the top of Scott’s head before walking away again. 

\--  
“Mitch!” Kirstin shouted as she walked up the gravel pathway of the outhouse with Rick and Mike trailing behind, “Mitch are you even here?” she said again slowly opening the door to reveal an empty space. 

Both men groaned as Kirstin tried to think where else he could be, “is there any other place he could of mentioned?...like a-”   
“It’s no use Mitch was always an independent kid he would always go off and find new places to explore...he could be anywhere right now.” Mike cut Rick off as he sighed in defeat to not asking where Mitch had been all those years ago. 

“I can try and phone Scott but-” Kirstin said as both men said in unison to Kirstin,

“Do it!”   
“Ok I will” she replied as she pulled out her phone.

“Hello?”   
“Scott it’s me kirst look where are you? I have your dad and Mitch’s dad with me they just want to know where you are” Kirstin explained as she could faintly hear Mitch in the background, he sounded worried saying at how he didn’t want to be found and they can’t take Scott away from him. 

“Look Kirst I would love you tell you but know this me and Mitch are fine we are going to take a break for a while until this thing blows over” Scott said, 

“Scott listen please just tell me where you are and we will leave you both alone your parents worry for your safety” she tried to explain as Mitch huffed in the background. 

“Not yet...bye Kirstin”   
“No! Scott…” she groaned as he hanged up on her, she looked to the men as they was waiting for an answer. 

“Well the good news is, that they are ok, the bad news is that they won’t tell me not yet anyway” she said as both men groaned. 

\--  
“They will never take you away from me you are mine, MINE ONLY!” Mitch screamed as he began to break down again the fear of people taking away what her loved most, as Scott wrapped him up in a hug. 

“It’s ok Mitchy no one is going too” Scott cooed as he rubbed his hand soothingly against Mitch’s back. 

“We need to show them that I’m being serious” Mitch said as he rubbed at his now red and puffy eyes, Scott pushed back stray hairs out of Mitch’s face looking into the deep pools of his eyes, 

“And I will be with you every step of the way” Scott claimed.

Mitch breathed as he started to think of a plan and it started with getting rid of a few people. 

During that night Mitch was up leaning over a table with a large piece of paper, it was a map that had grid lines on it with street names and places. To the left of the map was a blank space that had now written names down. 

Mitch was to caught up in his own plan he didn’t notice Scott walk into the room, rubbing his eyes he spoke “Mitch why-what are you doing?”

“They must go” Mitch said as he continued to draw connection lines across the map,   
“Who?” Scott asked as he looked over Mitch’s shoulder, placing down his pen Mitch turned so his full attention was on Scott. 

“Them, they, the people who hurt me and want me gone.” Mitch said with a harsh tone, his hair was a mess his dark eyes looked even more darker, shoving the single piece of paper in front of Scott. 

“We start with him.” said as he smile grew darker, as Scott’s face drained of it’s colour.

He looked at Mitch, speechless until he managed to form words, "you mean we are actually going to kill these people?" 

“Of course they hurt me, so I’m going to show how they made me feel” he said bluntly as Scott was still not sure on the act in general. 

“Why death why not torture?” Scott said trying to convince Mitch not to kill.

“Because they will still be alive...mocking me, and I can’t have that need to see them suffer” Mitch said as his eyes covered over in the black pits as his nails slightly grew, his voice slowly changing as the more he thought about it. 

“Ok but first don’t we need weapons?” Scott said as he was trying to pull Mitch out of his state. 

“Oh don’t worry I have that covered Scotty” Mitch said as he leaned up to place a small kiss to Scott’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as I would love to hear some feed back from you guys also I hope your enjoying the story as I am writing it and again thank you so much!


	14. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi here is a new chapter I hope you like it! ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“They have to be here somewhere!” Rick said as he was still pacing up and down the car while Mike and Kirstin leaned against the car’s side, listening to Rick talk to himself. 

“Please tell me you are not hiding anything or lying to me I need to find my son” Rick said as he stood in front of Kirstin. 

“Sir this is not finding nemo..it’s more like finding Scott and Mitch but I can’t lie.” she said as Mike chuckled to her reference. 

“She right Rick she can’t everything she is saying is one hundred percent truth” Mike said. 

“I just want to find my son and take him home” Rick explained as Mike and Kirstin watched the man plead. 

“I know you do but we have to find them first but Mitch being Mitch there probably in a different location...he’s not stupid he likes to keep moving if he knows we are coming for him” Kirstin explained as both men listened to her. 

“The only other guess I can give is that he’s at the cabin in the woods a few miles from here but he hasn’t been there for so long is unlikely” she continued as her phone started to buzz in her pocket. 

Looking at the caller ID it was Mitch in a hurry Kirst answered the phone,  
“Tell me where you are right now I have both you’re dads worrying they are with me right now...please tell me you are ok” she blurted out as both men watched her with hope. 

“I’m fine we both are and Kirst I’m being serious when I say i’m showing people the real me so far no one has died yet but if they keep chasing let’s just say head’s will be rolling...me and Scott are heading North and you better be quick Kitkat the clues will be waiting..Love you”. 

After that the line went dead as Kirstin was frozen in fear, his words echoing in her mind, turning around back to Mike and Rick she slowly opened the car door before saying in a robotic voice, “they are heading north and Mitch plans to kill” as tears glassed over her eyes as they roll down her cheek. 

Quickly both Mike and Rick jumped into the car as Rick pulled away quickly heading in the north direction as he spat “I knew your son was evil” 

“HEY! Now if your son had been through the crap mine has he might as well have a right to but we need to stop him before the authorities does” Mike yelled as Kirstin was still in state of shock. 

\--  
“Come on Scotty let’s go” Mitch said as he dragged Scott to the car, as Mitch threw a bag inside the backseat. Scott was hesitant to get in the car as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mitch waiting for he to do something. 

“Where are we going” Scott asked with a worried tone, as Mitch sat in the driver's seat, he turned to Scott with a evil look in his eye.

“To our first kill.” he smiled as Scott gave a quick fake smile,   
“Thought you’d say that” he said under his breath.

On their way there Scott looked at the list of people Mitch wanted revenge on, he saw an unfamiliar name,”who’s Jack?” 

“Oh him he’s one of my ex’s”,  
“Why is he first on here?”,  
“Because he made he do his little dirty work and now payback is a must” Mitch said as he stole a quick glance at Scott. 

They arrived at a old warehouse building, grabbing the bag, both walked in to see a very distressed looking man, tied to a chair and gagged, trying to pull at the restrains but nothing worked. 

Mitch walked up to the man dropping the bag in front of him before speaking, “hello Jack..miss me”. 

The man made a noise of anger as Mitch smiled at him, “well i’m here to tell you...that today is your last day so any prayers before your last breath is taken?” he said as Mitch removed the gag. 

“Yea! Rot in hell” Jack shouted as Scott flinched at the sudden burst as Mitch stood like stone,

“Oh honey I have been there..it’s quite nice” Mitch said as he circled the man like prey. 

Jack continued to shout abuse at Mitch as he smiled at the struggling man, as all Scott could do is stand and watch to scared to move or do anything. 

“Who’s you’re friend” Jack said as Mitch looked up in Scott’s direction, “oh he’s my boyfriend the one WHO ACCEPTED ME FOR WHAT I AM” Mitch screamed as he stabbed a dagger into Jack’s neck. 

“Jesus Mitch!” Scott said as he watched Jack flop around trying to breathe, as Mitch slid the dagger across Jack’s throat killing him instantly. 

Blood dripped from Jack as his body now lifeless as Mitch looked at his work in awe, he liked the way it looked as his once ex was now no more. He turned to Scott as he was now paler than usual. 

“Scott are you ok?” Mitch asked as Scott started to take a step backwards. Mitch reached out to try and comfort him but the boy just kept moving further away until he was now backed to the wall, in the shadows, his breathing abnormally calm but his mind was racing. 

“You-you killed him” Scott stuttered out as he rubbed his hand on his face to see if it was a dream, Mitch stood in front of him waiting to see a reaction from the blonde. 

“I know I did but it’s nothing, he’s gone..it’s ok” Mitch said in a caring tone as he placed both hands on Scott’s shoulders 

As he still wouldn’t move frozen in shock as Mitch tried his best to calm him down “it will get easier I promise the first one is always the shock.” 

Scott nodded as he started to move towards the door, “what about his body?” 

“Oh don’t worry about that I have a very quick way an that is fire.” 

Mitch then lit the body on fire as they both made their way back to the car driving off quickly to stop any suspicion. 

\--  
A car recklessly pulled into the road where the cabin was placed as both Rick and Mike flew out of the car running to the door, throwing it open carelessly. 

“Where are they?!” Rick said with frustration as Kirstin looked scared,

“I don’t know sir but Mitch did leave a note if i’m not mistaken.” 

“Note? Explaining what-”

Kirstin phone buzzed as she looked at the message it was from Mitch, 

Mitch - One down catch me if you can. 

“He's already started killing we need to move it” Kirstin said as they made it back to the car driving as fast as they could. 

\--  
“Well one down let’s stop for tonight don’t need any unwanted people catching on or following us” Mitch said as they pulled into a motel. 

“Next on our kill list is Alex.”  
“Alex? What why” Scott said as Mitch was looking over his plan looking up at the blonde he had an evil glint in his eye. 

“Because Scotty, Alex was not very nice to me and guess what I don’t play nice anymore so bye bye little Alex rot in hell bitch” Mitch played with his knife looking at its sharpness of the blade as Scott sat on the bed with his hands in his lap. 

“I want to kill him” Scott said, Mitch was taken back at the words he said.

“What?”  
“I want to kill him...believe it or not he hurt me too.”


	15. Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I'm sorry this is short just have some family issues and stuff But I would love to hear your comments on this as it helps me out and yeah hope you enjoy the chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hello Alex” Mitch said as Alex was struggling in his restraints and trying to scream with a gag in his mouth, 

Scott stood still feeling uncomfortable about the whole killing idea as he watch Mitch play with this victim.   
“Scott care to join us?” Mitch said as Scott removed himself from the shadows, just seeing the man it made Scott’s body react in a way he never felt before a sudden change in emotion came over him and all Scott saw was red. 

“You think it’s funny to mess with people Alex?” Scott said in a serious tone as he held the baseball bat against Alex throat, Mitch was shocked to see this sudden change in him but just rolled with it. 

Alex struggled as Scott held the bat tighter to his throat, he leaned down to Alex ear and whispered harshly, “Oh how the tables have changed now I’m gonna watch you die and get enjoyment out of it.”

Alex now shook as Mitch was stunned at what he heard Scott say but proceeded to bring a knife over to them, one of Mitch’s hands gripped Alex’s hair as he pulled it back exposing his neck more as Alex gasped. 

“Scottie would you like to make the first kill?”

“Gladly” with one swing Scott took the knife out of Mitch’s hand and swiped it across Alex’s throat not enough to kill him yet, as they both listened to him choke, an evil smile spread over Scott’s face he looked like a child at christmas. 

The fully taking the knife and stabbing it into Alex’s throat and ripping it to the side making more mess than they wanted to. 

“Scott calm it down with the mess” Mitch said as power took over Scott’s eyes as he looked up at Mitch, 

“Why? Didn’t you want this to be taken seriously with us together we can be unstoppable so tell me Mitch are you with me?” 

He looked from Scott to Alex within a split second his smile grew and his eyes turned black as he grabbed another weapon, looking at it in his hands before drawing lines all over Alex’s chest. His breathing slowed and he stopped struggling against them. 

Scott took the blade out inspecting it as Mitch piped up “go ahead...I know you’re hungry”

“I wouldn’t eat this...besides it not pure” 

Mitch wiped the blade as he looked over to Scott who was still inspecting the crimson stained blade, watching it drip on to the cold floor. 

Mitch’s eyes still black as he was finishing putting the weapons away, when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, in a panic he tried to turn but was held tighter, when a voice came into his ear, “Hold still little one...you maybe a demon but you still struggle like little prey” Scott said as he Licked the shell of Mitch’s ear making him squirm more.

“Get off me...anyway what changed in you? Mister I’m big and confident now” Mitch said as he was released from Scott’s grip turning around to look at him, as Scott smiled at him. 

“Well you have that effect on me to change...so let’s destroy this world together” Scott said as he turned to look back at the body, “but first let’s clean this up.”

\--  
“Officer Jones he’s on rampage” 

“What? Not again call all units we need full force” Jones said as he rounded up most of the officers in the building as they made their way out Officer Jones looking over his file to see what damage Mitch had already done. 

“Ok boys he’s killed already one person probably done a second one tonight so keep a lookout in all areas this kid is not stupid and me might have back up with him so be careful, also as well he is gonna be using his power so be ready for that..ok got everything?” the other officers nodded. “Alright let’s go” 

\--  
After clearing up the body both Scott and Mitch decided to make their way to the next kill on the list, as they was driving down they noticed that there was officers checking the passing vehicles, both of them looked at each other. 

They couldn’t turn the car around as that would draw attention to them, “I have an idea..hide in the back and throw the blanket over you” Scott said as Mitch quickly jumped into the back as the car started to move forward as the officer stopped the car. 

“Sir we are looking for a person have you seen him?” the officer said holding up a mug shot of Mitch, with a calm voice Scott replied with,

“No sorry I haven’t-” 

“Scott?” 

“Officer Jones?”

“Do you know where Mitch could be? We are looking for him” 

“No sorry why what did he do?” 

“He’s gone on his normal rampage killing people who he doesn’t like so please if you get any information- wait what are you doing all the way out here?”

“I’m visiting friends” 

“All the way out here?” 

“Yea well...they are camping so yea” 

“Oh ok then well off you go”

“Thank you” as Scott drove away, when they was at a fair distance away Mitch sat up from the blanket, 

“Good cover up Scotty” 

“Anything for you”   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	16. Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ hi sorry for not updating for so long! I promise that I will get back on track with updating, also I would love to hear your views as well as comments and I will see you next chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Police are on the lookout for a Mitchell Grassi and a Scott Hoying, both male appear to be on a rampage throughout the city..police say that If seen please contact them immediately’ 

The reporter spoke as pictures of them were up on screen, as both of them sat there looking at the screen, Mitch’s eyes where glued to the screen with his face emotionless.

“Let’s find him” Mitch said as he got up from his seat grabbing his jacket, turning to Scott as he did the same, “even though he has been apart of my life for a while he know’s too much” he said under his breath. 

“It’s ok should we go tonight?” 

“Yes” 

They both exited the motel room both getting into the car and driving back into their town,   
“How do you know where he will be?” Scott asked as Mitch replied. 

“He will be in his office I have known that man long enough”

“We have to get him out of the office there is too many cameras-” 

“Nothing I can’t handle” Mitch said as he smiled.

Turning up outside of the station, surprisingly there was no one outside of the place, before Mitch got out of the car Scott stopped him. “Becareful.. “ he said as he leaned over and placed a firm kiss to his lips. 

He got out of the car walking up to the doors, as he walked in through the door he threw his hand up to the closest camera watching it malfunction as he did this until he walked up to Officer Jones office. 

Mitch walked into the office and sat down quietly in the chair while officer Jones had his back to the door, Mitch placed his feet up on to the desk and waited. 

“Hello Jones” Mitch spoke as Jones jumped, in a shocked expression as he was speechless.

“Mitch-”

“I hear you’re looking for me..well I’m here”

“Mitch you are not yourself-”

“You’re right I’m not but I want to make a change Jones and that is tonight” he said standing from his seat. Jones quickly took a step back.

“Yes I know but please stop killing everyon-”

“STOP KILLING THE ONES WHO HURT ME...THROUGHOUT ALL MY YEARS AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! I’m not some punching bag” Mitch spat as his stare gave daggers to Jone’s. 

“And you know who was responsible for that, who was supposed to take care of me? But instead sent me to many youth centres made me worse instead of better” 

“I did it to help you!” Jones built up the courage to speak back, as Mitch gave a sly smile. 

“Help me? Please all it did was make me stronger and guess what Jonesy you’re time is up” 

Mitch walked around the desk as he held Jones in a choke hold, the man struggled as Mitch’s nails was embedded into his neck. Dragging the man out of his office as Mitch threw him down the stairs as Jones hit the shatter proof glass door, he groaned as he fell to the floor. 

Throwing Jones outside as his body stopped at Scott’s feet, picking him up Scott held him over his shoulder, pulling him away from any unwanted sight.   
They pulled him into the forest, tossing Jones on to the dirt floor, “so Jonesy you remember Scott right?...good” Mitch started circling him as Jones was frozen, curled into a ball. 

“Tell me Jones have you ever had the kiss of death?” Mitch stopped grabbing him by the collar lifting him up off of the floor, his eyes now black, as the air got colder as Scott stepped forward holding a baseball bat.

“How are we gonna do this babe?” Scott said as he poked the end of the baseball bat at Jones stomach.

“Have you got the rope?” 

“Yes”

“Say goodnight Jonesy” Mitch said as jones’s sight went black, cold and lifeless. 

\--  
By the morning Jones body was found, he was gutted like a fish as well as many cuts that littered his body, he was still tied to the tree as a note was stuffed inside of his mouth that read, 

‘It’s my turn to torture you’.   
.  
.  
.


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi sorry I have not updated in a while I have just had a busy month and college work is starting to pile on me so not giving me time to write both this story and my peculiar children one but I am going to try and get something up for you guys.. but again thank you so much! for reading I would love to hear from you and I will see you next chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sir we expect that your son is with Mitch-”

“Yes I know he is where is he now?” Rick stated as both himself and Mike sat in an interview room waiting for some answers, the busy place as many officers running past, phones constant ringing the low hum to people speaking. 

Mike spoke to a female officer that was sitting in the room with them, “where is officer Jones he can help with this case.” he pleaded 

“I’m sorry Mr.Grassi but Officer Jones has not been seen since yesterday morning, we checked his phone, security cameras even asked his family and he is still know where to be found.” 

“And you think that my son is something to do with it?” 

“That’s not what I meant Sir I’m just saying it can be a possibility” the female officer explained as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So you have no footage of him-” Mike was stopped as the door flew open to reveal a younger man with a distressed look to him. 

“They- they found him.” he spoke his voice shaking as he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Officer Jones?” the female officer spoke as she quickly got up from her seat making her way out of the room with Rick and Mike trailing behind. 

The stopped near a desk that had a panicked man sitting on a chair biting at his nails, as he was shaking, tightly gripping a piece of paper. 

The female Officer leaned over to carefully take the piece of paper out of the man’s hand, as she unraveled it, in messily handwriting it read ‘ my turn to torture you ‘ 

“That’s Mitch’s writing” Mike said under his breath. “Sir where did you find this?” he continued as the man looked at Mike’s direction.

“I found him-he-he was gutted-his face mauled I didn’t even relised that it was him--” the man tried to speak as the memories flashed in his head. “He had this stuffed in his mouth-I freaked when I read it and came here..” 

“If you don’t mind me asking where did you find him” Mike spoke again slowly folding the note. 

“I was in the woods just outside of the town”

The female officer gathered some other officers to carry out an investigation to go and find Officer Jones body as well as search for any clues that both boys may of left behind. 

\--  
“They found his body” Scott said as they both sat in the car hidden but had a clear sight of the police station. 

“Good they now know I’m being serious...now Scotty let’s go kill another soul” 

They drove through town making their way to the last kill on the list, passing through a quiet neighbourhood with not so many houses to occupy it making it a perfect place to kill. 

“Mitch we can’t kill in a neighbourhood too many people to witness it “ Scott said with a hint of worry in his voice as Mitch rolled his eyes before pulling up his hood.

Walking together down the pathway, slowing down to the last house on the street, walking up the front steps they knocked on the door and waited. 

As the door opened to reveal a tallish man with long hair and glasses, Mitch gave him a smile as Scott threw him against the wall. 

“Hi Drew..miss me?” Mitch said as he squared up to Drew as he was in a panicked state.

Drew was lost for words as Mitch walked into his house, Scott gripped Drew by the scruff of his shirt and throwing him forward as he stumbled into the kitchen where Mitch looking around, 

“What are you doing here?” Drew said with a shaky voice, as Mitch turned to face him looking him up and down before slowly walking towards him, as he placed a knife tight to Drew’s neck. 

“Just visiting also say good night”

“what-AH” Drew screamed as Scott’s nailed turned sharp and digged into the back of his neck making him more still, both guys eyes turned black. 

“Guys please-I will do-ahh” Drew stuttered as Mitch pressed the blade tighter to his neck, small speckles of blood started to drip onto the clean blade as Drew started to struggle in Scott’s grip, making sounds of distress.

“Night night Drew” Mitch sang as he moved the blade in one swift motion creating a clean cut across the centre of Drew’s neck. Scott let the motionless body fall to the floor as it now soaked in his own blood. 

“Well that was more easier than I expected” Mitch giggles as he looked at the now lifeless body, 

Scott spoke up when looking between Mitch and the body “he seemed like a wimp anyway now how are we gonna hide the body?”

“Hide it? We burn it” Mitch spoke as he started to lift the body and drag it out of the house, when the body was in the open, with one flick of his wrist Drew’s body went up in flames, as they watched the body burn a man’s voice shouted out to them making both of them turn around. 

“PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” the officer yelled as Mitch turned around with a sly smirk on his face as Scott was still shocked to see them. 

“Oh no you caught us” Mitch said in a sarcastic voice, 

“Mitchell Grassi you are under arrest” the officer shouted still pointing her gun at the boy as Mitch still kept his smirk. 

The officer went to move forward with handcuffs when Scott said in a small voice “I wouldn’t” the officer paused as he gave a skeptical look to Scott before trying to sneak up on Mitch. 

But before the officer could get near him, Mitch turned around and grabbed the officer by the neck “you should of listened and you STILL don’t take me seriously...how many bodies have to kill until I get my message across?” 

Mitch walked around at the other officers still hold the one like it was nothing swinging him about like a rag doll. 

Scott stood protectively behind Mitch watching him walk around to scare the other officers, “And! If you do not take my warning or anything seriously that I say...well say bye bye to your precious town because one death doesn’t like to be cheated.”


	18. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi I am back with another chapter sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but here is an update! I hope you guys like it and remember to comment and tell me if you liked it and I will see you next chapter~ 
> 
> Mitch's song for the whole story is;
> 
> Pretty little psycho by Porcelain black (recommend the nightcore version)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
More police arrive at the scene as Mitch is still holding the others hostage, “Take me seriously now when I count to three you can arrest me..ready?” Mitch said as he let go of the officer. He stepped towards Scott as he counted, “One….two….three” soon there was a black mass swarmed around both boys as with a flash they was both gone, leaving the officers stunned. 

 

“Where did they go?” one officer asked, 

“They just went..” 

\--  
Kirstin, Mike and Rick was sitting in one of the quiet diners as Kirsten went to the bathroom, as she walked into splash some water on to her face, looking up into the mirror she was greeted with both Mitch and Scott. 

She spun around with a shocked look, “you guys are ok!” 

“Shhh Kit we are not coming back but we want you to join us” Mitch said as he walked closer to Kirstin. 

“Guys you’re parents have been worried sick, just please come with me we can show that your-”

“No Kirst we can’t to risky for us” Scott said even though he would like to see his dad. 

“Can you please tell me where you’re heading next?”

“Sorry we can’t you can’t lie and if one of them asks about us you will accidentally tell I can’t risk that” Mitch said as he took Scott’s hand in his. 

“Ok but be safe and come find me when it’s over right?” 

“Of course Kirst” Mitch replied as he hugged her as well as Scott did too, within a flash they was both gone, Kirstin let out a breath as she then made her way back to the table.

“You ok in there?” Mike asked as Kirstin nodded,   
“Yea just I don’t really travel that well” 

“You look like you have seen a ghost Kirstin are you ok?” Rick said as she began to slightly panic. 

“I - I saw them”

“Who?” Rick replied,

“Mitch and Scott they was just in the bathroom but they left”

“What did they say?” Mike jumped in,

“Not much but they are both ok that’s all I know”

Both men looked at Kirstin with worried expressions, as she sat there trying hard not to cry.   
“They just appeared then they vanished so quickly” she said in a quiet voice as Mike put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry” she choked as tears began to fall.

“Hey it’s ok we will find them...again before they strike hopefully” Mike said as he held one of her hands as she wiped her face. 

\--  
“What’s our next move?” Scott said as Mitch drove the car, 

“Kill everyone on my hit list, get respect and before this is all done I want to fuck in the back of this car with you” Mitch said so openly that Scott looked at him in shock. “Oh please you was thinking it too..I will even let you bite my neck” 

“Mitch I don’t drink from humans”

“Maybe so but come on I know you’re just itching to have a taste” he half moaned as he rubbed along his throat with one hand, exposing one side of it to him. Watching Scott’s expression from the corner of his eye. 

Watching him twitch as he shook off the feeling, he moved his jaw around to try and get rid of the aching feeling of his fangs.   
“Scotty~” Mitch teased as Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat, 

“Stop it” he spoke, as Mitch’s eyes grew bigger,

“Stop what?” 

“That… stop using your demon charm to try to get me to have sex with you”

“You don’t wanna?” Mitch sulked as he pouted,

“No I mean...later”

“Really!” Mitch perked up

“Yes” Scott breathed as they continued to drive on through the back roads of the forest taking the less route that they would get noticed.

\--  
“Both males are still on the loose we think that they might be headed in your direction just a warning these two males are Mitchell Grassi and Scott Hoying, they appear to be driving a black car” the officer explained over the radio. 

“Ok we will be on the look out thank you” the officer one the radio replied. 

\--  
“Cabin in the woods what could go wrong?” Scott said as they stepped out of the car, Mitch smiled as he walked over to hold Scott’s hand. 

“Yea but we are all alone-” 

“Not quite” a voice behind them said as Avi appeared from the darkness, his eyes glowing a bright green as he had a dark cloak draped over him along with a hood that hid his face. 

“Avi? What are you doing here” Mitch said as he turned to get a better look at him. 

“Could see you needed help” he replied as he pulled down his hood. “Also been keeping tabs on the police reports and any police station in a ten mile radius knows that you’re on a rampage and have back up ready to catch you.”

“Hm well good luck them catching me” Mitch smirked as he took hold of Scott’s hand and then walked into the small cabin.   
\--  
“Ok so what is the plan” Avi said sitting across from the table as there was the map and many notes laid out. 

“Well we have already kill most on our hit list and they are still not getting the message, so I want an army so people know I’m not fuckin around..if me turning Scott wasn’t a warning sign then I don’t know what is” Mitch spoke. 

“Well what do you plan to do when your hit list has... well ended?” Avi asked as Mitch sat back in his chair giving him an annoyed look.

“Well Avirel all I want is respect and not to be treated like shit” 

“Ok I see but is bloodshed what you really want?”

“Maybe who is to judge” 

“A lot of people Mitch...look I know that there are not many people like yourself and do you think crossbreeding with Scott who is now a vampire a good idea?” 

“I don’t care what you think I can bound myself to anyone doesn’t matter what supernatural they are or even if they are human, all I’m asking for is respect and to be treated like an equal” Mitch spat as Avi kept a good poker face. 

“So you think going on a rampage is a good idea?” Avi said as Mitch’s eyes sharpened and turned black as well as his teeth and nails started to descend. 

“Avi watch what you are saying-” Scott whimpered as Mitch clawed the table leaving four deep lines in the table. 

“Why? Should I Mitch I am here to help you give you some advice-”   
Mitch stood from his chair proceeding to throw Avi across the other side of the room, with a crash the warlock fell to the ground. 

Avi looked up from where he was thrown looking into Mitch’s soulless black eyes as Scott coward in the corner waiting for it to be over, Avi stood brushing off the dust and debri before he spoke, “Ok little demon let’s play” as he lifted his hand as a force wrapped around Mitch’s throat lifting him up off of the ground as he struggled for air. “You played a wrong game with me Mitch, just because you were once a God’s angel descended to hell.” Avi’s voice was deep and filled with dominating power as Mitch choked on his words. 

“I was-was once-p-pure” 

“Yes once but your mother just had to be a little whore-” Mitch hissed at the words Avi said, his fangs bared at Avi as he tried to claw the invisible force holding him. 

Scott however was watching the whole scene unfold he himself was too scared to make an input to help Mitch, he felt a rush of energy getting up he ran at Avi slamming him into the wall baring his fangs at him making Avi flinch. 

“Take that back!” Scott growled as Mitch fell to the floor gasping for breath, while Avi turned away from Scott’s now overpowering voice, “what do you really want” Avi shook as he could not maintain eye contact with the Scott. 

Mitch got up appearing next to Scott as his eyes still black and his wings out but not extended, “Avirel did you mean what you said” Mitch said in a spiteful tone as Avi looked over in his direction. 

“N-no I was told to say it” he begged 

“By who?” Scott and Mitch said in unison,

“I don’t know the guy but he said he worked close with your dad he had known you since you was a baby and knew your mother too” 

Mitch looked closely at the warlock as his eyes pleaded, “Etzel” Mitch whispered. 

“Who?” Scott questioned

“Etzel a nephilim he was my mother’s half brother before he died...he spoke to you?” 

“Yes he wanted to know where you was an I told him I would find you and bring him to you” Avi spoke as Scott loosened his grip but not completely. 

“Where is he?”   
“He is in a motel just a few miles out he knew you was on a rampage” Avi explained as he gave a quick glance to Scott then down at his shoes. 

“Let’s go” 

“What?” 

“Let’s go to find him” Mitch said as he readjusted his jacket “Scott put him down” Scott released Avi as he followed Mitch out of the cabin.

“Wait Mitch! I mean why right now? How about tomorrow” Avi tired to stall them both but Mitch was already at the car when Avi came rushing out of the cabin. 

“I don’t care for your shit Avi just get in the car” Mitch said as he opened the car door waiting for him to get in, when he did, he closed the door. 

\--  
They pulled up to a small motel that not many people came too as it was so far into the woods, pulling up to one of the doors, all three got out as Avi nervously walked to the door before he could knock the door flew open and in a blur, a body tackled Mitch to the ground. 

The body straddled Mitch as he looked down at him “Brother” he spoke giving an excited smile, Mitch shoved the body off of him, “Etzel” Mitch groaned. 

His half brother was taller had dark hair that stood up in all directions but looked stylish, he had bright green eyes other than dark brown like Mitch, Etzel was more playful and friendly like a puppy and Mitch was like the annoyed cat that just put up with it. 

“So I herd you was goin on a rampage...so much anger in one little body” Etzel spoke as he glanced over to Scott “oh who is this beauty?” 

“He is mine Etzel” Mitch hissed as he stepped in front of Scott in a protective manner.

“Oooo is he special or something? What are you a sup too or one of those humans that can feel spirit’s” Etzel spoke as he asked many questions that Scott couldn’t keep track. 

“Etzel we are here to talk about something else not about Scott now let’s go inside” 

“Yes we shall come brother and friends” Etzel said making a follow gesture as Mitch groaned under his breath. 

“Ugh shoot him already.”


	19. Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi so here is an update! woah i'm sorry for not uploading my internet is not working so I only have limited time to post as well as write anyway I hope you like and I would love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> ~ song for this chapter ~ 
> 
> LA Devotee by Panic! at the disco

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So little brother going on a rampage are we?” Etzel spoke as he took a seat smiling at the company he had. 

 

“Little? Are you forgetting who is oldest...anyway my reason being is that I am tired of people not taking me seriously” Mitch rolled his eyes as he stood in front of his half brother.

 

“Taking you seriously? Don’t you mean attention seeking because I know how much you love the attention.” Etzel said as he smiled at Mitch, Mitch glared at his half brother as Scott put an arm out to stop Mitch from going any closer to his half brother. 

 

Etzel smirked as he got up from his seat and walking around to stand in front of Mitch, even though he was the youngest he still was taller, his smile sickened Mitch as Scott could see the fire slowly starting to be lit in his eyes. 

 

“Ok maybe we should all sit down and talk about this like adults” Scott said as he gently pushed Mitch back as he broke eye contact with Etzel, his eyes softened when he looked at Scott. 

 

“So brother care to be partners? In this little rampage you have going on or do you want me to not be a cock block for you and your toy here” Etzel teased as Mitch gave him daggers. 

 

“Well have you finished being a little whore that’s why mother kicked you out” Mitch sassed back as Scott and Avi made small scoff noises, watching Etzel as his face dropped. 

 

“Well I only learned from the best” Etzel quickly snapped back, making Mitch stop in his tracks. 

 

“Don’t play this game Etzel because it will end...badly” 

 

“Guys just chill for a sec now I’m guessing some family issues here so why don’t we take a breath and relax” Avi jumped in standing in between the two. 

 

As both boys huffed and sat down, “what do you really want Etzel?” Mitch said as he began to look around the room, Etzel smiled before spoke,

 

“I want to come with you make my mark too” 

 

“No” 

 

“But why brother you can trust me I’m not like him” Etzel whined, as he fell back against the chair. 

 

“What is he?” Scott asked Mitch as he sighed, 

 

“He is angel like me but he also has falcon blood meaning his wings are huge” 

 

“Oh ok cool I guess” Scott said. 

 

“So brother do you still hang around with that little angel girl?” Etzel said as Mitch answered, 

 

“You mean Kirstie?”

 

“Yea is she still hot?” 

 

“You are asking the wrong person here but sorry she is taken dream on Zel” 

 

“Hmm what a shame can I play with your toy here?” Etzel said looking at Scott with hungry eyes, 

 

“No sorry he is mine and staying that way...Avi is available tho” Mitch said with a cheeky smile.

 

“What no! Look I know we have shared some things together but no not with your brother” Avi said defensively as his cheeks reddened. 

 

\--  
“Im sure they are fine” 

 

“But what if they're not Jer” Kirstin said as she paced back and forth in her room, while Jeremy sat on the bed watching her. 

 

“If they wasn’t Mitch would’ve contacted you by now and asked” 

 

“And what have him tell me then there parents ask me…...I can’t lie that’s why he is not telling me anything” Kirstin said with a worried tone as he ran her hand through her hair as she took a seat on the bed, leaning her head on Jeremy's shoulder. 

 

“I’m sure that they are fine and once mitch has finished with his little tantrum he will be back to normal” Jeremy said as he gave a comforting side hug to Kirstin. 

 

“Yea maybe” Kirstin cooed as she snuggled closer to Jeremy.

 

Just then Kirstin’s phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” she asked confused,   
“Kirst I need you to come and meet me, Scott, Avi and Etzel as soon as you can” Mitch said in a calm tone.

 

“Mitch? Are you ok why do you need me?” Kirstin said as she leaned away from Jeremy who was shocked. He mouthed ‘who’s that’ as Kirstin mouthed back ‘Mitch’ 

 

“I want you to be with us, come with us I will text you the information and come alone” Mitch told Kirstin as she was tied between two people. 

 

“What did he want...is he ok?” Jeremy asked,

 

“Yea he want’s me to go meet him and join him-”

 

“That’s great I will come with-”

 

“No Jer, he want’s me alone” Kirstin said as she got up from her bed as she began to put on a jacket, 

 

“Wait are you serious? Kirstin you can trust it, I’m coming with you!” Jeremy said as he grabbed her wrist. 

 

“No I have to do this on my own” 

 

“Then let’s make a plan”

 

\--  
The small group waited for Kirstin to arrive as Mitch was pacing back and forth while Scott, Avi leaned against the car as Etzel sat on the top of the car. 

 

“She should be here by now” Mitch said as he continued to walk back and forth, 

 

“She will be here” Scott said as he stayed by the car, Mitch walked over to Scott and leaning against the car too. 

 

As they still waited they saw car headlights in the distance, the car got closer as the others stood waiting to see who would get out of the car. 

 

Kirstin got out of the car as she walked over to Mitch, “hey Mitch!” 

 

“Kirst you came..wow are you alone?” Mitch asked as he walked over to her. 

 

“Yep i’m alone what do you need?” 

 

“Well I want you to join us be apart of my rising with you and they see how powerful we all are they won’t be able to stand a chance”

 

“Mitch I-”

 

“Well who is this beauty” Etzel said as he jumped off of the car walking over to Kirstin, as he held her hand, Kissed it, Kirstin blushed as Etzel tried to put is charm on her. 

 

“Hi sorry I’m taken” she said as Etzel’s face dropped, as he stood up he looked Kirstin up and down.

 

“Very well what a shame the pretty ones are taken..i’m Etzel Mitch’s half brother nice too meet you” 

 

“Oh hi nice to meet you Etzel i’m Kirstin or Kirstie what you prefer” she said as Etzel smiled. 

 

Mitch continued to talk to Kirstin about his plan as well as getting her to join, Mitch was trying his best to convince her but he was still having no luck, as time went on Kirstin got more nervous as she began to look behind her and her surroundings. Mitch didn’t notice her acting weird until Etzel caught her slight personality change. 

 

“What are you looking for?” he asked as Mitch stopped talking and looking at her. 

 

“Hm? Oh nothing...just cold” Kirstin replied as Mitch did not seem convinced. 

 

“Kirst? What are you not telling me?” he said waiting. 

 

“I’m sorry” Kirstin said as the scene before them revealed as many police cars, officers as well as some other supernatural creatures surrounded the area making it near impossible for Mitch and the others to escape. 

 

“I trusted you!” Mitch screamed at Kirstin as she began to cry feeling guilty about doing this to her best friend as she cried Jeremy was there holding her. 

 

“I’m sorry Mitch I had to” she said as they placed cuffs on Mitch as well as the others. 

 

Ready to take them into questioning.


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hello and here is an update I promise that I will be updating more just college work comes first! also don't forget to comment as I love hearing from you guys ~ 
> 
> Song for the chapter ~  
> R.I.P by 3OH!3 (nightcore version...because I think it's better)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. 

 

The clock echoed in the room as the faces behind the two way mirror watched him as he kept his head down but a smirk was plastered on his face, they kept him separate from the others, wanting to questioning him but he waited. 

 

“I am officer Bradley and here to question you Mitch” he said as he sat across from Mitch. 

 

Mitch was watching him closely as he sat down, adjusted himself before opening a case file, Mitch knew perfectly what the case file was and what it had inside it along with his own file inside. He still didn’t answer as he watched Bradley read through the file. 

 

“Shouldn’t you read that in private instead of in front of the suspect officer” Mitch teased as he watched Bradley close the folder before sliding it away from him. 

 

“You are a very smart man...with a dangerous way of thinking and we want to know what you want so...please tell us” Bradley said as he sat back in his chair waiting for Mitch to answer. Mitch sat up in the chair as he glanced at Bradley. 

 

“You really want to know what I want?” Mitch said as he leaned closer into the table.

 

“Yes”  
“I want to be treated fairly like an equal so I’m proving my point by doing this...rampaging across the town and I will not stop until you take me seriously so Bradley I suggest you uncuff me before I have you by your neck upside down hanging by the ceiling grasping for your last breath so tell me what do you want?

 

Bradley gave a nervous swallow as Mitch saw the uncomfortableness in his body now change, as he was feeding off of Bradley’s nervous energy and that excited him more. 

 

\--  
“Scott hoying once human now vampire so tell me how did you get roped into his little game?” Officer Lola said as she watched him, her face was stone. 

 

“What game” Scott replied giving her a smirk, as Lola didn’t move or change expression.

 

“Mr.hoying I do not have time--” 

 

“Don’t call me that”

 

“Scott please just tell me how you got involved with Mitch” 

 

“You know met him, started talking then eventually fall in love, something that has happened to you am I right?” Scott said as the smirk never left his face as Lola twitched at his statement. 

 

“Oh you twitched how fun am I hitting the right nerves..you know being a vampire I can sense a pulse as well as I know what veins are the strongest….so let’s play a game, called let me go and no one gets hurt” he teased as Lola adjusted herself in the chair. 

 

“Scott I understand that you want to go back to Mitch but answer the questions...what is Mitch’s next move” 

 

“Oh the plan is what is he not going to do.” 

 

\--  
Bradley, Lola and a few other officers sat in the conference room, “they have us around their little finger, what are we gonna do?” Bradley said as he loosened the tie on his shirt. 

 

“Let them go give them what they want and just see if he settles down” Lola spoke as she kept her sight out the window not looking at any of the others. 

 

“What? He has murdered people, he should be in prison..where he belongs” Bradley said as he looked to Lola. 

 

“His law doesn’t apply to us he is a supernatural...we can’t even get in contact with the supernatural and the only one who could do that was Officer Jones but he is not here.” Lola stated. 

 

\--  
“You have our sons can we please see them?” Rick said as the officer at the front desk denied them access to their son’s.

 

“I’m sorry sir’s but I cannot authorize that...you have to get a call from someone high rank on the case to access this” 

 

“What if I told you that officer Jones was my son’s officer to keep him in check” Mike said as the officer gave him a tired look as she passed over the visitor's passes. 

 

“Fourth door on the right for Mitch and across the hall is where Scott is” 

 

“Thank you so much” Mike said as both men went through the doors to find their son’s.

 

\--  
“Mitch? Are you here” 

 

“Dad? What are you doing here”

 

“I’m here to get you out-”  
“Oh and dad Etzel is here”

 

“Etzel oh...ok where is he?”

 

“He got away but he might follow us now get me out of these cuffs they do not go with what I am wearing and they are not being used for kinky shit either so goodbye cuffs” Mitch sassed as he held up his wrists to Mike to undo. 

 

“Scottie!” Mitch said as he ran to the other boy, engulfing him into a hug. 

 

“Mitchie ah why did they separate us I missed you” 

 

“I know but we are together now...now let’s go!” Mitch said as they linked hands and began to walk out of the station. 

 

“Mitch how did Etzel find you?” Mike asked as they walked away from the police station. 

 

“I didn’t he found me” Mitch said as they walked towards the housing, both Scott and Mitch walked hand in hand while Rick and Mike were behind following the two, they got to Mitch’s house as they walked in Mitch was tackled into a hug by his mother. 

 

“You’re safe my baby is safe...now NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!” she screamed as Mitch looked down at the floor as his slightly went go hold Scott’s hand again. 

 

“Sorry but I’m back now oh and Etzel is here” Mitch said as Nel’s face fell as she turned to walk away. 

 

“Oh he is?...that’s nice” she replied as she began to look uncomfortable with the topic, Mitch saw this as he followed her into the kitchen as well as Mike, Scott and Rick standing in the doorway. 

 

“Do you want to see him?” 

 

“Mitch it has been years since I saw him...I didn’t even know he still-” 

 

“Existed?” 

 

“Don’t say it like that...look let’s just forget about this ok” 

 

The room was silent as Mike went to comfort his wife as Mitch and Scott went to leave the room but got pulled aside by Rick. “where are you two going” 

 

“To fuck Rick” Mitch openly said as both Rick and Scott was shocked at the sudden outburst, “i’m kidding...now is not a good time maybe later yea?” he laughed as Rick still wore a shocked expression. 

 

“Rick me and your lovely son are going to go and relax for a while so why don’t you go home and relax or we can go to your home and I can meet you and your wife properly” 

 

Mitch said as Rick rolled his eyes motioning for the boys to follow him out of the house.  
\--  
“Mum this is Mitch” Scott said as he pulled Mitch from behind him. 

 

“Well hello there so you're the boy that changed my boy and made him run away with you...well I'm not impressed but I don't hold grudges welcome dear” Connie said as he came and gave Mitch a hug. 

 

“It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry about that” Mitch laughed as he tried to press himself closer to Scott. 

 

“Well what's done is done now you two go and have fun...but not too much fun” Connie laughed. 

 

They both walked up to Scott's room on the way they passed a large bookcase, Mitch stopped as he was curious to see what books they had. 

 

Scott saw this as he walked over to him “see something you like?” 

 

“Hmm why does your family have a book on the council?” Mitch asked before Scott tried to grab the book. 

 

“It's nothing really-”  
“No what are you not telling me?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Scott!” 

 

“Ok ok my sister and dad used to work for the council” Scott said as he grabbed the book off of Mitch and placed it back. 

 

“That’s why you are with me..to get insight on the freak-”

 

“Miitch no you got it wrong I never knew about you until we became friends and us now I never want to hurt you please I know my family is hard to understand but please just ignore that you fell for me not my family.” Scot explained as he reached out to grab Mitch’s hand bringing it closer to him. 

 

“I trust you but can I really trust you or them?” Mitch asked as he looked into Scott’s eyes.

 

He smiled down at Mitch as he cupped his cheeks before replying, “then let’s create some hell” 

 

“I like that idea” Mitch said as he gave Scott a kiss on the lips.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	21. Chapter twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Final chapter Im so sad it has come to an end but I have many stories more to come also please give some love as I like hearing from you you can follow me on instagram at PTX.party.time. 
> 
> Song for this chapter is : Human By ran 'n' bone man ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bodies already surrounded the scene as many supernaturals decided they wanted to fight for their justice, for the ones who don’t get listened to the outcasts the ones who get ignored because of what they look like it was war against Humans and Monsters. 

Battle cries roared as the scene was a mess, instead of a clam harmony between monster and human it was non-existent.

Mitch stood looking down at the battle as his side was winning, he looked to Scott who was beside him watching the battle with a straight face, “Mitch care to show your face?” Scott asked as Mitch smirked.

“Let’s join the party” Mitch spoke as he turned to Scott holding out his hand, both of them walked down towards the mass of hysteria before them Mitch and Scott dodged the fighters that was aimed at them as Mitch wanted to get to a certain someone lining him up in his sight, nothing stopped this demon from getting his prize. 

In one swift motion he gripped the officer's throat as he lifted him off of the ground, Mitch’s eyes turning black as his nails descended into the man’s throat hearing him to gasp as he struggled for breath, Mitch smirked as his sharp teeth appeared on his bottom lip.

“Well this is a sight I like to see, will you surrender?” 

The officer struggled in Mitch’s grasp as he tried to claw at his hands, “n-never” he spat as Mitch gave a small pout.

“Awh what a shame too bad that your men are dying and mine are surviving, now I gave you an option now chose it.” Mitch ordered as the man still continued to fight, without a noticing Mitch didn’t see another officer come up behind him as he striked making Mitch drop the man from his grasp.

Turning around quickly Mitch bared his teeth at the attacker as he saw Scott fighting off another one, he locked his gaze onto the attacker as he hissed and ran towards him, the officer held up his knife in defence but Mitch skillfully dodged around it, clawing the officer's face making him drop the knife as Mitch pinned the guy down to the floor. Hissing at the now defenceless man showing his teeth as the man shook with fear. 

“It doesn't have to be this way” the officer croaked as Mitch's gaze burned into the officer's eyes. 

“What do you mean...no one takes me seriously!” Mitch growled as his nails sunk deeper into the officer's throat, making the man grasp for air as Mitch got a thrill of the helpless thing below him. 

“We- we will j-just trust u-us” 

“Never” 

Mitch tore the officer's throat out as he removed his nails, inspecting the blood covers nails as he smirked. Turning around to see Scott pinned on the ground his teeth visible as Scott bit the man's wrist watching him scream in pain, within a flash Mitch appeared behind him impaling the man as the blood fell onto Scott's face and chest. 

In confusion Scott looked behind the now dead man to see his love with the blood lust in his eyes. “Nice work” Scott said as Mitch threw the dead body to the ground. 

“Thank you babe” Mitch replied as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. 

“That was hot” Scott said as Mitch gave him a wink before taking out another attacker, he jumped on to the guys shoulders before he twisted the guys head snapping the neck before he jumped down. 

\--  
There was now an equal amount of supernatural and humans wounded as the scene was still bloody from the previous battle that now stood at a stand still, Mitch and Scott both supported a fair share of wounds of a few cuts to their arms as well as having a dirt covered faces.

“Why won’t you stand down?” Mitch shouted as the last remaining few people watched him, “Have I not made my point clear to you asshats, pathetic weaklings the lot of you.”

“We will not let this- town be taken over by some bratty kid who just wants power” one of the wounded men croaked as Mitch gave him a disgusted look, his eyes still black instead of their natural brown, he was about to leap to the man to claw at his face when Scott put an hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No Mitch” Scott said as Mitch struggled in his grip “we made our point”.

“NO SCOTT don’t you see? They are playing their little mind tricks and I will not be fooled into their game once again, never submit myself to the low life human race” Mitch spat as Scott spun him around to face him. 

“Are you forgetting that I used to be one of those low life humans?”  
“Scott- but your not now look at you I gave you a better life” Mitch laughed as he looked into Scott’s blue eyes, cupping his face as Scott’s face showed no emotion as he looked into Mitch’s soulless eyes. 

“Better life? You think I begged you to become this no! Mitch I didn’t but I went along with it because I felt bad for you….I know what it’s like to be an outcast also I didn’t think I would fall in love with you” Scott paused. “But I did”

“Scott please I’m sorry, but look at us now! We are a power couple who can rule the supernatural and human world we are unstoppable and I love you too” 

Both of them embraced each other as they soon heard a scoff, pulling apart one of the officers spoke “you done with this love bullshit now stand down Mitch let us live our lives”

“No I won’t not until I get what I want and people have respect for me! So you guys better be ready because you just made a deal with the devil.”

~ END ~


End file.
